


Jinx!

by liam_ebees



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, based on competitive jinx they started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam_ebees/pseuds/liam_ebees
Summary: Competitive jinx was mostly an on stream bit for them. Mostly. Sometimes though, Tubbo would bring it into their chill time.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 278





	Jinx!

Competitive jinx. That’s what their March was filled with, quick statements and long teasing silences as one stole the other’s stream. It was an on stream bit for the most part, to make it easier for the audience to feel included and keep up with the scores. But only for the most part. There were some nights, or nights for Ranboo, early mornings for Tubbo, when Tubbo would insist on doing it while they were just hanging out. The few times it happened it was always Tubbo jinxing Ranboo, the abrupt silence filled with Tubbo’s laughter before he calmed down.

Then there would be a long silence, one of those silences that always made Ranboo wish he could just guess what was going on in the other’s mind, as if he could hear the cogs turning all the way from Britain. After just long enough to almost make it awkward Tubbo would rush to say his name three times, verbally dragging Ranboo into a new conversation topic before he could ask about it.

This time it was different, the corner of Ranboo’s phone read four am, if he wasn’t so content talking to Tubbo about stream ideas he would have found it mocking. He was laying in his bed, his phone propped up on his night stand as he talked. “So, what was the first stream we wanted to do when I came to visit?” he asked, snapping his fingers as he tried to remember, “Oh! Yeah, a-”

“-cooking stream.” They both said, catching Ranboo off guard, there was a gasp before Tubbo quickly said, “Jinx! I got you!” a giggle dripping into his words as Ranboo suppressed a groan. Tubbo’s giggles slowly dissipated like they did everytime, patiently Ranboo waited for him to let him out of his silent prison.

After a minute passed he huffed, grabbing his phone to text Tubbo.

 **Ranboo** Today at 4:03 AM  
tubbooooooooo  
free meeeeeee  
please?  
:(

There was shuffling on Tubbo’s end, but no reply.

 **Ranboo** Today at 4:04 AM  
tubbo  
tubbo  
tubbo  
tubbo  
tubbo  
tubbo

He spammed him, trying to bait any form of response from the other. “Hold on a second Ranboo. I’m- I’m trying to decide something. Your spamming is not helping.” Tubbo said quickly and Ranboo set his phone down.

Another silent minute passed before Tubbo spoke again, “Ranboo…” He said quietly, like he was still not sure what he had decided on, “What if…” Ranboo is pretty sure he could hear when the other swallowed, “What if the flirting wasn’t- wasn’t just a joke?” his voice was quiet, shakey like if he didn’t whisper he might wake the dead.

Ranboo’s hands went clammy as he grasped for his phone, “Would that be weirdchamp or what?” Tubbo said quickly, the nervous laughter seemed to ring in his ears. “I mean- I- You know what, just forget I said anything. This is stupid, Ran-” he was cut off by Ranboo sending him a message.

 **Ranboo** Today at 4:06 AM  
it wouldnt be though  
your feelings are valid

By now Ranboo had sat up, his head was spinning, part of him was glad that he ‘couldn’t’ speak right now. “You say that, you say that, but- but. It’s not, it’s not normal to…” Tubbo made a disgruntled noise, “To like your friend?” he mumbled, it sounded more like a question than a statement as Ranboo furrowed his brow.

 **Ranboo** Today at 4:08 AM  
yes it is?  
i mean i like you tubbo?

Tubbo groaned, “No, no, I mean. To like- like like them. To- to- to crush on them.” Ranboo’s pretty sure his head is full of cotton, his hands feel like stone in the weirdest and best way possible. “What I’m saying is that, I think I actually love you, Ranboo.” There was some shuffling on Tubbo’s end that Ranboo recognized as him falling into his bed, “I think I love you a lot more than even I know.” his voice was distant but learning that, _hearing_ that, made Ranboo realize that words could knock the wind out of you.

There were a few beats of silence before Ranboo found the words to say, “Tubbo.” his hands shook as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt, trying his best to keep his voice steady. “I love you too.” He swallowed, before clearing his throat, “I’ve, well, like liked you for a long time, maybe not loved but you were always on my mind.” He lets out a nervous laugh that fell into his words, “I always thought I just wanted to be your friend, or like, your best friend, but hearing you say ‘I love you’? That changed my mind. Tubbo,” he took in a slow breath.

“I love you.” They both said, Ranboo hadn’t even realized the jinx this time till Tubbo whispered, “Jinx.” the smile evident in his voice.

 **Ranboo** Today at 4:12 AM  
now this is just mean :(

A giggle left Tubbo and it made Ranboo feel lighter than air, “I’m sorry boo, I had too!” He whisper-yelled while Ranboo grumbled.

 **Ranboo** Today at 4:12 AM  
i admit my feelings and this is what i get  
never being sappy ever again smh

“Wait! No, that’s not what I wanted!” Tubbo said, the giggle growing into laughter, “Here, Ranboo needs to stop being predictable. Ranboo also needs to stop being so grumpy when he gets what’s coming for him. And…” he stopped for a second, and Ranboo despite being firmly in the middle of his bed felt like he was on the edge of his seat, “And I love Ranboo, even if he’s a pushover.”

Ranboo couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled through his chest and his reply, “And I love Tubbo, even if he’s a gold digger that other people find annoying.”

**Author's Note:**

> woo yeah woo woo yeah first enderbees fic lets go :]


End file.
